The Ultimate Key
by Ilixm XV
Summary: Beast Boy never knew when to stop trying out Raven's spell books. When he accidentally opens a portal to an unknown universe, can the rest of the team find Beast Boy AND help out a new group of friends as they jump into the unknown too? Mostly RokuNami and BBRae with a good size of SoKai and RobStar
1. Beginnings

**Ilixm: Hey guys... So I've decided to write a little story after quite a few months of just browsing. This is my FIRST fanfiction so I'd appreciate any comments or corrections.**

**Sora: C'mon Lixlix! You know you gotta say it.**

**Ilixm: No.**

**Sora: *holds up kitten Beast Boy while making a puppy face * Please?**

**Ilixm: *tries to look away but is overcome by cuteness* OK! I do not own in any shape or form the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Teen Titan characters or places! Happy!?**

**Beast Boy: *still in kitten form jumps on Ilixm and cuddles her neck***

**Ilixm: NO BB! *waves arms around frantically* I'm allergic to cats! *breaks out into rashes and faints on the floor***

**Sora: ... Okayyyy... Um... While the Teen Titans carry Ilixm to the hospital... LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

1. Beginnings

It was a normal day at Titans Tower.

"GARFIELD!"

Well... As normal as it got.

Said green superhero raced through the room, carrying what looked to be a leather covered book. The rest of the team didn't even bother to look up from their daily duties; Cyborg cooking his bacon, Starfire feeding... whatever alien delicacy to Silkie, and Robin reading the daily newspaper.

"GARFIELD LOGAN! GET BACK HERE OR I SWEAR TO TRIGON I'LL HAVE YOUR WORTHLESS HEAD AS MY TABLE CENTERPIECE!"

Beast Boy gulped and looked at his teammates, eyes begging for help.

"YOU got yourself into this mess so YOU get yourself out of this mess," Robin calmly stated; flipping through the newspaper's pages.

"C'mon dude! Raven's gonna throw me out the window bro! AGAIN!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"As my k'norfka once said," Starfire interjected, "'Only the Londer Qrebanks of the Ane Galaxy dare to touch the grebnacks of the Tamaran kind.'"

Everyone stared blankly at her. Starfire smiled and said, "I hope this information will serve you well friend Beast Boy!"

Cyborg sweat-dropped, leaned over towards the changeling, and said. " What the little lady means, BB, is that you're royally screwed."

The common room doors swished open, revealing an extremely pissed empath.

Trying her very best not to lash out and strangle the unlucky grass stain, she growled softly, "Garfield. Mark. Logan. Care to explain why you went into my room and stole my best spell book?"  
"Heh... _heyyouguysitwasniceseeingyoubutigottagonowsobye!_"

Once Beast Boy was out of the room, Raven sighed and plopped herself on one of the couch's cushions.

"Bad day?" said Cyborg.

"The things that boy does to get my attention... It's... _cute_... but he takes it too far sometimes..." Raven admitted before she headed towards the roof, looking for the changeling.

"Boyfriend Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"I believe that friends Beast Boy and Raven are having the 'tension of opposite sex friends.' Do you believe that they will soon become the boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Cyborg chuckled and said softly, "I sure hope so Star. I sure hope so."

~(*)~

A green changeling sat on the edge of the roof, watching the sunset while clutching Raven's book. "Shit. I've really screwed up now. Rae Rae will probably decapitate me by the end of the day, and I still haven't learned how to teleport to impress the lov-"

The roof's stairwell door opened and Beast Boy heard footsteps nearing his person. Air filled with the scent of musky book, lilacs, and dark magic and Beast Boy immediately knew who it was.

He turned around and jumped to his feet. "Rae Rae! I_msoooooooooosorrythatimmessedupbackthereipromiseillmakeituptoyouandpleasedontkillme_!" Beast Boy took a large breath and waited for the dark beauty's response.

Raven didn't offer anything verbal and walked towards Beast Boy's person. He closed his eyes to mentally and physically prepare for the brutal beating he was 99.999999% sure he was going to get. After a few seconds, the changeling realized that his punishment was either never going to come _or_ that she was waiting till he showed the whites of his eyes. Crossing his fingers and hoping it wasn't the latter, he opened his eyelids, revealing his sparkling emerald orbs. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he saw what lay before his eyes. Raven was staring out to sea, her purple, medium length, hair blowing in the breeze. And smiling. Not the kind of sadistic smile that appeared when Dr. Light pissed her demonic side off. No. This was an honest to god, genuine, sweet Raven smile that belonged only to her and made a certain changeling want to kiss her right then and there.

Raven never ceased to amaze Beast Boy. Ever since they defeated Trigon (2 years ago), the whole team seemed to grow up. Cyborg was at the well rounded age of 18 and at 6'5. Star was 17 and 5'9. Robin, also 17, was 6'0. If Beast Boy was to be so bold to say, the boy wonder was lucky enough that at his last minute growth spurt, he just barely beat his girlfriend. It would be extremely awkward Robin stayed and his previous height (5'7). Especially since Star floated basically everywhere and had developed a taste for tall heels the past five months. Beast Boy was proud to say that he too, at the last minute, managed to get two inches taller than his preferred girl. So he got to be 5'8 at the age of 17. Raven was bumped down to the shortest member standing to be 5'6 at age 17.

Focusing more on Raven now, Beast Boy scrutinized her more... womanly features. The empath really filled out all her curves over the years, albeit she wasn't anywhere near Starfire's cup size, she still had enough to attract the majority of the Earth's male population. Her lips now puffed out a bit and had slim, toned muscles. Raven had also decided to grow her hair out, pleasantly surprising Beast Boy with her purple locks.

Raven, sensing the changeling's sudden interest in her physique, looked over and raised an eyebrow, thankful for the fact that the now seemingly disappearing sun was gone and hid her blush.

Beast Boy wasn't so lucky as an explosive blush burst on his face and stained his cheeks a muddy red.

"Uhhhhh... Hey Rae... Thanks for not killing me?"

"Let's cut the crap BB," Raven deadpanned, "Why did you steal my book, what were you going to do with it, and what do you want me to do with you?"

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Well, um... I wanted to learn how to teleport, I was gonna check out the book to learn how to, and teach me how to teleport?"

The empath sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Fine... I'll teach you how to-"

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!" Beast Boy pumped a fist into the air and proceeded to hug the dark beauty.

Raven smiled through Beast Boy's hair and deadpanned, "Your lessons begin tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M sharp. Got it?"

Beast Boy was too giddy to even comprehend his current situation, so he broke the hug, grinned goofily, and nodded. Raven, in return, cave a curt nod and hips swaying, walked back down the stairs to her room.

The door silently shut leaving the green changeling to contemplate the previous conversation. "Wait a second... 8:00 A.M. _SHARP?!_

**Ilixm: So, whaddaya guys think?**

**Sora: It was ok...**

**Ilixm: ... *pulls out Oathkeeper and Oblivion* What did you say?**

**Sora: *gulps* I mean there was no Kingdom Hearts in that at all!**

**Ilixm: If Roxas wasn't in you right now, your head would be ****_my_**** table centerpiece... As for the Kingdom Heart bros, they'll probably be in the next chappie. *leaves to take a nap***

**Sora: Ilixm also wanted me to tell you guys that this fanfiction will pair mostly bbrae, rokunami, and sokai! With sides of robstar and some others. She'd appreciate any reviews at all concerning basically anything in the story, pairing ideas, even plot ideas! So see ya guys next time! *smiles***


	2. Oops

**Ilixm: Aaaaaaannnnnnnndddd I'm back! Just to clarify, in the Kingdom Hearts universe, this is after Kingdom Hearts 3 when everything goes back to normal.**

**Raven: *teleports in with Beast Boy* Hey.**

**Ilixm: Whatcha doin'?**

**Raven: Making sure this idiot doesn't kill himself or worse during my teleportation lessons.**

**Ilixm: *mumbles* then you sure haven't read this story's summary...**

**Raven: What was that?**

**Ilixm: Nuthin. BB, will you do the honors?**

**Beast Boy: Sure! Ilixm does not own in any shape or form the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Teen Titan characters or places or any apps or brands mentioned in this fic.**

**Ilixm: So any money hungry lawyers out there... BACK OFF! Just kidding. I love all you guys. But don't sue me. Please.**

**Beast Boy: So let's get this partay started!**

*~(Beast Boy's Room)~*

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh..."

A lone green hand slid out from under the sea of blankets and slammed onto the poor, defenseless alarm clock. "Five... more... minutes... Mom..." Sure enough, five minutes later, Nicki Minaj's Pound the Alarm blared from the speakers, effectively turning Beast Boy temporarily deaf and making him jump off the bed. The changeling quickly unplugged the clock, allowing his ears to recover. Beast Boy looked at the clock. Frozen on the display screen was 7:30 A.M.

_What did I have to wake up early for?_ Beast Boy thought. He racked his brain for the answer. Flashes of memory popped into his head, "Teach you how to... lessons begin... 8:00 A.M. sharp. Got it?..."

_Oh sh... Raven! Lessons! IN 30 MINUITES!_

Beast Boy quickly took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Five minutes later, he got out to look for the perfect clothes. At that moment, most people would have accused him of being a fashionista, but a guy had to have his moments right?

_Ok BB. Not too casual, but somewhat cool ya know? It also has to be reasonable enough that if the alarm sounds, I can go out and fight the baddies in the same outfit... So, they hafta be able to shift with my body._

In the end, the changeling had decided on a slim fitting, black tank top with the front showcasing three white claw marks. His slacks were a light beige and the two pockets on the outside were securely shut with belts crossed in an x shape. Just to compliment the look, he put on a silver necklace shaped to look like a heart with an x in the middle.

_Now_ _we're talking_ he thought, looking in the mirror. _Got the look down and... SHOES! _He looked at the clock. _OMFGIMGONNABELATE!_

Indeed. The clock read 7:58 A.M. He guessed that Raven was on the roof, already meditating in the morning light.

_THIS is why I wanna learn how to teleport! I can be as close to the frikin' arrival time as I want! _He thought. Throwing on a pair of solid black converse with white laces, he took one last glance around his room and decided to grab his iPhone 5c (green of course) and matching Skullcandy earbuds.

~(Roof of Titans Tower)~

Raven sensed Beast Boy nearing her meditation spot on the roof and came out of her temporary coma. Deciding to sit in the lotus form, facing the door, she waited for the changeling's imminent arrival. Said changeling burst through the door, panting and wheezing. "Do you have... ANY idea how... FAST...I... had to sprint... to get up... here!?" Beast Boy gasped.

Raven smirked as she checked her black iPhone 5s for the time. It was 8:00 A.M. to the second. "Not my fault for not waking up in time." Noticing his costume (or lack thereof), she inquired, "What's with the getup?"

Beast Boy smirked back, "What, can't I look sexy if I want to Rae Rae? You know you want this," he said, gesturing suggestively at his person.

Raven blushed. Beast Boy had to give her some credit because even with her pale complexion, she managed to keep it looking like a light dusting of red.

"I could say the same about you Rae Rae. What's with you choice of fashion today?"

Raven's blush got a tad bit deeper as she did a self examination. The empath was sporting a pair of black short shorts that were fashionably unraveling at the bottom and a black spaghetti strap crop top with a white Roman numeral XV crossing her... upper chest area. Beast Boy wondered if that was intentional. She had donned a pair of black Stuart Weitzman Gladiator sandals. A silver ring rested on her ring finger in the shape of a dragon, it's mouth forever clamped shut on it's own tail. Raven had apparently decided to don a platinum necklace with a raven, spreading its wings, seemingly ready to break the chain and fly free. To Beast Boy, she looked like a sexy fallen angel.

As her blush faded, Raven deadpanned, "I needed a change of wardrobe. Problem?"

Beast Boy didn't mind. Especially since _this_ getup showed a lot more skin than her usual costume. A lotta more skin.

Beast Boy grinned at his newfound revelation, "Nope. No prob at all Rae."

If Raven noticed his innuendo, she paid it no heed. "Your lesson today is simple. Since you are a beginner, you'll have to memorize and say the spell out loud for it to work."

Beast Boy stared at the book.

_By words of tyme and strength so fyne,  
Lend me aide and send me to__

"You insert name of the place you want to go to in the blank space, but don't even TRY to insert a name or who knows what'll happen?" Raven deadpanned.

A few minutes dragged by until Beast Boy decided to break the silence.

"Um... Rae?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Do ya mind if I listen to music? I can concentrate better with it."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but nodded to grant him permission, "But on one condition," she held out a finger, "Use your earbuds."

Beast Boy didn't question how she knew that he actually _had_ his earbuds and took up the offer.

Since mostly all iPhone owners don't want to pay for music of their choice, of course, Beast Boy had the wondrous (and free) music app called Pandora. Basically, it was like a place where you could create music stations pertaining to you choice of song, artist, movie, etc. You get the picture. Beast Boy just so happened to have a Final Fantasy station.

_Ok Beast Boy, you've got this!_ Mentally cheering himself on he chanted, "By words of tyme and strength so fyne,  
Lend me aid and send me to- oooh! Destiny Islands!"

The song Bustin' Up on the Beach just _had _to pop up at that moment. And Beast Boy, being Beast Boy, just _had_ to say the place's name out loud.

Raven's eyes flew wide open as a swirling black portal enveloped her self-appointed pupil.

"Gar! No!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he struggled to walk out as the portal had the consistency of really thick quicksand. He quickly sank until all remnants of green digits and portal disappeared into nothingness.

The last thing he remembered was a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs staring worriedly into his own.

*~(?)~*

Beast Boy woke up to a pounding in his head. He felt submerged from the waist down in what felt like... salt water...? _Oh boy,_ the changeling thought, _What did I do this time? _By sheer force of will, the changeling pushed himself upright and assessed his surroundings. He was sitting in the shallow end of the ocean where it met the beautiful sand-covered beach. To his left, he saw a thin bridge connecting the main island to a small piece of land that had a palm tree hanging over the ocean. After scrutinizing the tree for a bit, it seemed to be bearing... star shaped fruits...

"Ok," Beast Boy said, "Now I know I must be either be going nuts, or I just transported myself into the best game I have ever played in my life. I'd like to think I still have _most_ of my sanity left, so I'll go for the game idea."

Deciding to get up, so he could stretch his muscles and explore a bit, Beast Boy walked towards the seaside shack to gather his bearings.

_If I remember right, _he thought as he walked up the wooden stairs,_ the Secret Place should be right around... Here!_

The changeling walked into the cave entrance which was hidden expertly with dense vegetation. Jogging through the tunnel, Beast Boy soon found a large cavity that had chalk pictures scribbled all over the walls. The good thing about having animal shape-shifting powers was that you retained some of their powers, even in human form. Beast Boy's lucky power of the day was his catlike ability to see way better in the dark than any human. Using this power, the changeling stepped towards a drawing of what looked like two kids feeding each other a half the star shaped fruit he saw earlier on.

Thinking aloud, Beast Boy muttered, "C'mon BB. What were those fruit thingies called?... Oh yeah! Paopu fruits!"

"Hello?" a familiar voice called, " Is anybody there?"

_Shit. _Beast Boy thought. _If this really is who I think it is, then I gotta hide. And fast! Um... Let's see... I got it!_

Just in the nick of time, Beast Boy morphed into a garden snake and hid underneath a rock as a red-headed girl walked into the cave.

"Sora? Is that you?" she said, looking around. As she searched the cavern, a frown appeared on her face. "Huh. I could've sworn I heard something..." she muttered, her voice somewhat fading as she started to walk out of the Secret Place.

Beast Boy, as the lovable idiot we all know and love, shifted back to his human form. The problem was that he forgot that he was still in hiding underneath a rock.

"Argh! My head!"

A blur of pink and red shot back into the cavern. Before the bruised changeling could even blink, a flowery keyblade was pressed to his throat. Considering the fact that he had the reflexes of animals, the girl's speed was nearly impeccable.

_I knew it! _Beast Boy thought. When it came to games, BB was your man. He had the names, homelands, back stories, and even clothes of all the characters you could possibly think of. So, he naturally was able to match the flawless face with a name.

Kairi. Love interest of Sora and BFF's with said person and Riku. The girl born in Radiant Garden only to be washed up onshore of Destiny Islands, appropriately named, for where it was the place where all stories began and led to.

Once the auburn beauty realized that she was threatening a human (and a green one nonetheless) instead of a Heartless or Nobody, she relaxed and stepped back.

"Whoa there!" Beast Boy chuckled, "Just got here and already almost lost my head! That must be some kinda record!"

Kairi blushed and smiled. Apologetically, she said, "Sorry. The past few adventures of mine really put me on my guard. Anyways, how did you get here and why are you here?"

"Well-" Beast Boy started, but was quickly interrupted by Kairi.

"Actually, you can tell your story once I rejoin Sora and Riku. Come on!" Kairi giggled as she ran out of the Secret Place.

As Beast Boy jogged behind her, he thought, _What a day this is turning out to be..._

~(*)~

**Ilixm: Woot woot! Another chappie in the bag!**

**Sora: I'm still not in it... :(**

**Ilixm: Don't worry! I'll make sure you get all the attention you need next time. Also, there will be an update on Raven and the TT team status with Beast Boy finally gone.**

**Beast Boy: *in a far off voice* I HEARD THAT!**

**Sora: Who's that?**

**Ilixm: Nobody.**

**Sora: Like Roxas?**

**Ilixm: No you idiot! I don't want you to know his name yet!**

**Sora:*sniff* You called me an idiot.. Roxas is sad too. :(**

**Ilixm: Awwwww... C'mere Sora and Roxie! *gives a hug* Don't be sad!**

**Sora: We're okay now. What with a pretty girl hugging us and all...**

**Ilixm: *in a shocked and offended tone* What would Kairi and Naminé say if they heard you two now? *lets go of Sora and puts hands on hips* Yes Roxas. I know you can see me.**

**Sora: ... Anywa- *shoved aside by Beast Boy***

**Beast Boy: I wanna do it!**

**Ilixm: Fine**

**Beast Boy: Review or PM if you have any plot/pairing ideas. Yadda yadda ya- *gets smacked aside by a Kingdom Key***

**Sora: AS I WAS SAYING, Ilixm might not, I repeat ****_MIGHT_**** not, update for around a week and a half due to personal matters. She would also like give a shoutout to Angel of Azarath and DarkflowerofTc for being her first two reviewers (in the first few hours of it being up too)!**

**Ilixm: Finally, before I go, twenty-six visitors! Wow. That makes me all happy inside knowing that some people even bothered to check this story out! :) Thanks and I appreciate all you people out there! See ya in the next chappie!**


	3. Introductions and Questions

**Ilixm: This chappie is dedicated to TheJadeDragon37. When I saw your PM, I almost fainted because you're one of my most favorite authors on this site! All you other readers, go check him out. I guarantee you won't be disappointed. So, I know I said that I might not be posting for a while, but I felt that I should use all my extra time to write this. Just for you guys!**

**Sora: Yeah. Right now, she's using her phone to type during her shift at parent conference sign-ins.**

**Beast Boy: Bad Lixlix!**

**Ilixm: Shhhh! *looks around to check for teachers* Somebody might hear you!**

**Sora: No Nobodies?**

**Ilixm: I'm a nobody!**

**Sora: Of who?**

**Ilixm: Unscramble my name, and you get the nickname of my Somebody. Now, I'll just get on with the story and stop this stupid conversation.**

**Sora: Don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Kairi: I'll do it! Ilixm doesn't own anything except the plot. Got it memorized? *taps head***

**Ilixm: AXEL REFERENCE! *fangirls and faints***

**Kairi: Let's get going!**

3. Introductions and Questions

*~(Roof of Titans Tower)~*

Raven stared in shock at the place where Beast Boy used to stand.

_Oh no_, she thought. What was I thinking?_ Teaching Beast Boy to teleport?! Like that wouldn't turn out wrong! _The empath teleported to the common room, consequently scaring a certain Tamaranian into dropping a bowl of glorg on the floor.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. Seeing the mixture of negative emotions decorating Raven's face, she questioned, "What is the matter friend Raven? Was the lesson with friend Beast Boy not your 'tea of the cups'?"

Ever since Raven switched bodies with the Tamaranian, Raven had developed a special bond with the red-headed beauty and told her basically everything that was going on in her life.

Raven immediately sagged to the ground on the verge of tears. "I-I d-d-don't know what to d-d-do! B-Beast Boy sent himself to what I t-think is another u-universe a-and I d-don't e-even know w-wh-where that i-is!"

Starfire shot over over and grabbed Raven in one of her signature death hugs; this time though, Raven didn't seem to mind.

"Shhhhh. It is the 'OK'. I shall tell boyfriend Robin to hold a meeting and we shall find and bring friend Beast Boy back home. Please friend Raven, do not be anymore of the sad! I am sure friend Beast Boy is able to take care of himself until we can do the rescuing of him. Meanwhile, let's assess the situation and see what we can do. Come! Let us speak to the boys for their ideas!"

Starfire dragged Raven off towards the garage where the boys were bound to be working on their modes of transport.

*~(Start of Obstacle Course [Play Island])~*

"Sora! Riku! Get you competitive butts over here!"

Waiting for the rest of the Destiny Trio, Beast Boy and Kairi were lounging at the platform where all the races usually started for two certain boys.

In the distance a voice yelled playfully, "Race 'ya to Kairi, Riku! Winner gets to share a paopu fruit with her!"

A voice jokingly retorted, "C'mon Sora! That was my idea last time! Can't you be original for once?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

The silver-headed teen took advantage of the spiky brunette's apparent confusion and dashed forward; ignoring the complaints of cheating behind him. Not surprisingly, the silverette reached Kairi first, with the brunette hot on his heels.

"Heyya Kairi!" the brunette chirped.

The silverette smiled at his friend's antics, until he caught sight of the green... human... thing... gaping in awe behind her. Befuddled at the sight before him, he asked, "Kairi? Who's that you got there?"

"Oh! This is why I called you guys here. So I heard some strange noises coming from the Secret Place and decided to go and check it out. Just in case if it was a Heartless or Nobody. Much to my surprise, I found him and so, I brought him here to explain where he came from."

"Well, I don't wanna be rude or any thing so I'll introduce me and my friends. I'm-"

"Sora," Beast Boy pointed towards the now cut-off speaker, "Kairi and Riku," pointing to the names' respective owners.

The trio stared at Beast Boy in shock. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Sora decided to break the silence.

"H-how did you know?"

Beast Boy smiled knowingly. Trying to keep his explanation short and to the point, he explained, "You know that there are other worlds out there, right?"

His listeners dumbly nodded.

"Well," Beast Boy continued, "Did you know there are other universes out there too?" Not waiting for a response, he drove on. "Long story short, in my universe, all you guys are in this kick-ass RPG game series called Kingdom Hearts. I, as a gamer have played the whole series countless times over. How I got here is simple. I'm from a group called the Teen Titans. One of the girls was trying to teach me how to teleport, and I ended up here. Any questions?"

"Ummm... Yeah," Sora haired his hand, "Learning how to teleport?! I thought only Nobodies could do that! And they use Corridors of Darkness! Not poof into thin air!"

Beast Boy rubbed his head grinning sheepishly. "Whoops. I forgot to tell you guys. I'm in a team of superheroes."

*~(Titan Tower Evidence Room)~*

Raven looked around the room in mild surprise. She hadn't been in this room since after the Tokyo incident. The room was fully lit up, making it much less like what you would find in those old detective movies. The empath was 50% sure that this was due to Starfire's new part in Robin's life. After Starfire and Raven's quick trip to the garage, Robin ordered a meeting. Which explained why Raven was sitting in this very room.

As the door opened to reveal Cyborg, Starfire, and the boy wonder, Raven composed herself so that she wouldn't be susceptible to another physical (and mental) breakdown. The three young superheroes chose a seat next to or in front of the empath. Robin (of course) took the role of the (somewhat kind) interrogator. "So, Raven... What happened up there?"

"Long story short," Raven stated, "I was giving Beast Boy teleportation lessons. Beast Boy, being Beast Boy, accidentally sent himself to what I believe to be another dimension by inserting a name of the place at the end of a spell I got him to memorize."

Cyborg's robot eye widened while saying, "Damn. I didn't know the little green bean had it in him... So where, exactly, did he send himself?"

Raven cleared her throat before replying, "... I'm... not too sure where this is, but... I think it was called 'Destiny Islands'..."

Cyborg mouth dropped as he did a double take. "A-are you sure? Destiny Islands?"

Watching carefully for any reaction, Raven slowly nodded.

Cyborg grinned. "Of all the places he could've chosen... The lucky grass stain! Okay you guys!" he said with extra vigor, "Let's go after him! Raven, can you send us all there?"

Robin's mask of calm was broken for a few seconds as he exclaimed, "Whoah! Slow down Cy! What's got you so excited?"

Cyborg facepalmed as he just barely mumbled coherently, "This is what I get for not showing you the wonders of games besides Mega Monkeys 4..."

Robin sighed as he regained his composure. "Cy. Can we please get to the point here?"

Cyborg smirked while talking in a moderately offensive baby-voice saying, "Awwwwww. Well, Robbie-Poo, in the gamie-wamie called Kingdom Hearts-iwartsies, there are twee main good character-waracters, and Destiny-westiny Iwands is their homie-womie."

Ignoring Cyborg's gybes towards his gaming expertise, Robin abruptly stood up saying, "Okay team, listen up. We'll leave tomorrow to go find Beast Boy." Looking pointedly at Raven, he continued saying, "I trust that you can recreate the portal that Beast Boy made for himself. I'll make a call to Titans East to get people to fill in for us. Everybody, pack what you'll need on the journey, and only what you'll _really_ need. Cy, take four holorings with you. Just in case." He briskly walked out of the room.

Just as Star was about to squeal, "Oh! I shall start the packing of the wardrobe!", Robin's head poked in from the door. He smiled apologetically at Starfire and said, "Just choose your best set of clothes guys." Narrowly dodging Starfire's questions of what to bring, Robin, once again, ducked out of the room as quickly as he could possibly could; using a call to Titans East as a somewhat acceptable excuse.

~(*)~

**Ilixm: So if you guys haven't noticed, I'll try to update every 3-4 days, but occasionally, I might throw in a chappie or two in between. And I know that Raven was pretty OOC back there, but I like to believe that after the Teen Titans for rid of Trigon, Raven can show emotion without blowing stuff up. Yeah. **

**Sora: *whispers* Give her some motivation you guys!**

**Ilixm: Whadayya mean by that?**

**Beast Boy: *cough* Review *cough***

**Raven: Anything. Anything at all.**

**Ilixm: *bushes and shoves them all away* So... to clear up any confusion, italics are used for voices, thoughts, etc. Y'know, stuff in their heads. Now that's over and done with, seeya later!**


	4. And We're Off!

**Ilixm: ...*gaping at computer screen*...**

**Sora: She just checked up on her story's reader traffic thingy... *checks over shoulder* She's still overwhelmed...**

**Beast Boy: *looks at computer screen* Holy shiet! 119 views and 58 visitors! **

**Ilixm: *stares blankly at computer***

**Beast Boy: *grabs a whip and brandishes it* Womanz! Write the next chappie, or I'll use this on you!**

**Ilixm: ...**

**Sora: *puts a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder* Lemme take it from here. *whips out a sea salt ice cream* Hey Lixlix! I'll give ya this if you start on the new chappie!**

**Ilixm: Yes! Let's do this! *grabs ice cream and sticks in mouth***

**Beast Boy: *jaw drops***

**Sora: Ilixm doesn't own the characters in any way. Only the plot... Thank God...**

4. And We're Off!

*~(Starfire's Room)~*

Much to Raven's disdain, Starfire, in place of Robin, dragged her to be her fashion specialist for the day.

"Oh! This shall be the most glorious day of the fashion picking!" Starfire called from inside her closet.

Raven's eyes widened as she narrowly dodged a pile of crop tops. "Hey... Star?" Raven called tentatively, peeking out from the side of said Tamaranean's bed.

"Yes, friend Raven?"

As Raven, once again, dodging another pile of Starfire's unwanted clothing said, "Don't you think this is a bit... too much... for a rescue mission?"

Starfire's head popped out from the walk-in closet and giggled, "I like to believe the saying, 'People will stare. Make it worth their while.' by the Harry of Winston. Did you not think the same about others when you changed your style?" Thinking a bit deeper, she added, "Or for friend Beast Boy?"

Raven blushed. To avoid the question, she deadpanned, "Go hurry up and change. And don't even think of throwing another pile of clothes in my face."

With a knowing smile on her face, Starfire ducked back into the closet.

Not too soon after, a high-pitched squeal erupted from Starfire's closet and shocked Raven into summoning her dark powers. Starfire hopped out of the closet clothed in what you magnet say was the sexiest outfit that was sure to turn heads.

"Well friend Raven? Do you think this is not of the sexy?"

Releasing the dark energy collecting in her hands, Raven surveyed the Tamaranean. She was dressed in... bright pink hot pants... and a black, ruffled skirt that had the front part cut-out so her hot pants were totally visible. Apparently, even that didn't show enough skin and added a black, strapless scuba bra crop top which showed quite a bit of cleavage. To Raven's relief, Starfire chose to keep her attire... PG-13... by wearing a short-sleeve, cropped denim jacket and a pair of leather, thigh-high boots. Stiletto heeled (of course), and four inches at that.

All in all, on Starfire's curvy figure, it was definitely sexy, albeit a bit on the mature side.

Raven chuckled. "Oh man Star. Robin's going to drop dead when he sees you in that."

Starfire made a pouty puppy face and said, "So it is the hideous?"

Raven, remembering that the Tamaranian wasn't as aquatinted to the English language as most people, corrected her mistake by saying, "No! It's because Robin already thinks you're beautiful, but seeing you in this?" Raven smirked. "Well, let's just say that to him, you've just taken 'beautiful' to a goddess-like level."

Starfire smiled and blushed saying, "So it doesn't make my thighs look the fat?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven deadpanned, "Star, trust me. If you really looked fat in that, I would tell you. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be the fashion expert here?"

*~(Start of Obstacle Course [Play Island])~*

Beast Boy shuffled his feet awkwardly as three sets of orbs bored into his skull.

Riku was the first to make a somewhat intellectual response.

"Heh. Superhero?" Riku smirked. "Yeah right. What's your power? Blending in with plants, then jumping the enemy?"

Beast Boy grinned saying, "Not exactly..." Morphing into a monkey, he jumped on top of Riku's head, using it as a launch pad to leap to the top of a palm tree. Morphing back into his human form he shouted, "How's that for a superhero power?"

Sora put his hand on his hips and pouted, "Awwww... I wanna turn into a monkey too!"

Kairi giggled, "You already _are_ one, silly!"

Riku slow clapped Beast Boy. "Well well. The power to turn into monkeys. Bra-vo."

Beast Boy was throughly pissed now. Somersaulting off the tree, mid-jump, he morphed into the infamous t-rex form. He hit the ground, sufficiently causing a small earthquake, and roared in Riku's face. The look on said teenager was enough for Beast Boy to morph into a human and collapse on the ground in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! D-dude th-the look on your f-face is absolutely p-priceless!"

Sora leaned in front of Riku's face to see if Beast Boy observation was true, and he too collapsed in bouts of laughter. Beast Boy captured a mental picture of the moment, and filed it under 'Best Days Ever' along with quite a few of Raven's smiling face.

Riku snapped out of his shocked state when Kairi yelled in his ear, "Hey! Riku! Are you still there?"

Riku's face settled into one that of a smart aleck smirk. Totally ignoring Kairi, Riku grinned. "Animal shape-shifting powers? Now I'm impressed."

Beast Boy smiled. "Glad you think so."

As Sora was about to ask Beast Boy about his green pigmented skin, the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening echoed through the atmosphere. It was quickly followed by a chorus of screams belonging to three individuals, along with a familiar voice shrieking, "Oh shi-!"

*~(Roof of Titans Tower)~*

Raven and Starfire had been already standing at the top of the tower for a good ten minutes, waiting for the boys to come up.

Just as Raven was about to teleport both of the boys on the roof, ready or not, she and Starfire heard two pairs of footsteps thump up the stairwell.

The doors burst open revealing two sweaty and breathless teens. Much to Raven's amusement, Starfire blushed the second she saw a certain boy wonder. Apparently, both boys decided to change out of their usual costumes.

Raven started off to inspect Robin's attire first. He decided to wear a black muscle shirt with a short sleeved, leather biker jacket. Dark blue skinny jeans with two silver chains, attaching themselves to the sides of his hips, crossing each other in an x formation, and coming behind to secure themselves right at his ilium. Now his shoes were black Rowley Pro Lite Vans. Lets just say that he made for a very handsome human compared to a certain alien's standards.

Cyborg, in Raven's opinion, should have been up on the roof _long_ before Robin did. After all, all he had to do was program his holoring to his preferred clothes, put it on, and he was good to go. Cyborg decided to cover up all his robotic parts and projected a navy blue tank top. A black short-sleeved, hooded bomber jacket went over that, just so he didn't expose too much skin. Black slacks fully covered his lower half and his shoes were steel-toed sneakers. Cyborg's ring was on his left middle finger and took on the shape of a simple silver band with the letter 'C' engraved in the front.

Raven sighed at the boy's attempts to look somewhat civilian for the game's standards. "Ready to go?" she deadpanned.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Lemme pass out the rings to ya girls first. Ya know. Just in case something happens."

He placed a ring in each of the girls' hands. Raven inspected hers. The sterling silver band curved in a corkscrew shape; the ends not connecting. Engraved on the outside of what seemed to be the top of the ring was the letter 'R' in a cursive font. Starfire's was very similar except that her band was made of gold and had the letter 'S' engraved on it.

"So, ladies, this is how you work the ring." Physically demonstrating as he explained, he said, "Ok. Basically, to turn the hologram on and off, you tap the letter on the ring; pointer fingers only mind you. These babies were programmed to react to your own, and only your own, fingerprints. Pretty cool huh?" Tapping his ring with his right pointer finger, the hologram dissipated and left him as the cyborg the team all knew and loved. Tapping it again to disguise himself, Cyborg said, "You ladies try it out."

Raven and Starfire tapped their rings and instantaneously saw the results looking at the mirror Cyborg seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Raven smiled out of pure relief. The rings didn't alter her so much to the point that she was almost unrecognizable. Instead, all it did to the empath was add a little more color to her skin tone; it was still pale, but in a more lifelike shade of porcelain. For Starfire, her eyebrows were shaped to be more human-like, changing her scleras from a light-green to white, and putting her skin tone at a more subdued, tanned tone.

Despite her pleasant surprise to the results of her holoring, Raven deadpanned, "Can we just go now?"

Cyborg couldn't help but to tease Raven by saying, "Can't wait to save you boyfriend's butt, huh?"

After being flashed one of Raven's infamous four-red-demon eye face, Cyborg squeaked, "Just gotta check one more thing!" Turning off his holoring, Cyborg popped a mini solar power panel out of his arm and held it to the sun.

Grinning, he said, "Just making sure my panels are working ok."

Raven, sensing that everyone was up and ready to go, she instructed, "Okay. Everyone, hold hands and we're good to go. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Stepping through the portal, Raven smiled grimly and said, "And try to hold on. We wouldn't want to be missing any more members. Would we?"

The remaining team members blanched, made sure their were tightly linked, and stepped through the swirling vortex of darkness.

Following Raven through the tunnel of darkness, the three linked superheroes were pale, seeing as this mode of transport showed them all their worst fears. Such was the principle of darkness. Robin and Cyborg were the most calm, keeping their heads kept staring straight ahead. Starfire, on the other hand kept jumping at every little noise and evil beings best left unmentioned. One monster in particular basically scared the crap out of her, causing the Tamaranian to jump and fly at a breakneck speed forward. The boys and Raven were in front of her causing them to all be pulled towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh shi-!" Raven screeched (along with the rest of the team) as they fell out of the tunnel, landing in a messy pile on what seemed to be... sand?

~(*)~

**Ilixm: Finally! This chappie took forever! What with an Asian tiger mom breathing down your neck the whole way through...**

**Beast Boy: Yeah dude! Her mom was all like, "Rawr! What are you doing!" And Ilixm's all like, "Imma go sleep now." but then she types this up till like 11:00 P.M.!**

**Raven: Just... Wow.**

**Ilixm: Yeah. Anyways, for Starfire's skirt thing, think of Yuna's blue cloth thing except black and positioned over Star's butt. And the research for the boys' fashion took forever! (Yes. I tried to get their clothes to blend in with the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts people). Also, review please! I really would appreciate anything you guys want to point out, questions, etc. Ilixm out.**

**Sora; 'Till next time!**


	5. Hello

**Ilixm: Hey you guys! So... the Titans and Destiny Islands trio finally meet... I wonder if Ravens gonna kick Beast Boy's as-**

**Beast Boy: *shoots by Ilixm's face* Ahhhhh! Not the face! NOT THE FACE!**

**Raven: *floats by with trademark demon grin/eyes* And ****_this_**** Beast Boy, is for saying stupid Destiny Islands at the end of the spell... *picks Beast Boy up with powers and throws him into the ocean***

**Ilixm: ... Nevermind... Seeing as Beast Boy is temporarily... unavailable... Raven?**

**Raven: This is a disclaimer. The definition of the word explains it all.**

**Ilixm: That's right! I only own the plot! :)... Although... I do admit I would want to own Roxas and Naminé...**

**Sora and Kairi: Why?**

**Ilixm: *gets hardcore shipper glint in eyes* So, in the game, there will be ****_more RokuNami moments! _****C'mon. If Roxy and Nami don't return in KH3, imma probably rage quit and lock myself in a room for several days. Unless they make another game in the same universe... hint hint. Anyways, enough with my useless rambling. Fanfiction writing mode activate *boop*!**

5. Hello

*~(Beach [Play Island])~*

Raven groaned as she felt one of Starfire's heels poking the side of her ribs.

"Ogh... Star..."

"Sorry friend Raven." apologized Starfire as she removed the offending boot.

Just as Raven got all the sand off her person, a green blur tackled her, shoving her back into the beach.

Usually, the purple-haired empath would have gone into ultimate-pissy-demon-mode, but something held her back this time. Maybe it was the fact that her attacker was not actually _attacking_ her, but _hugging_ her (much more dangerous in Raven's opinion). It didn't really matter. Raven's mind wasn't registering anything except from the pine-scented musk overloading her senses and a familiar voice exclaiming, "Rae Rae! How? Where? Ya know what? It doesn't matter. All I care about is that we're all together again!"

Raven's brain slowly kicked into high gear. _Wonderful_, she thought. _Just wonderful. Beast Boy's on top of me and... Wait... BEAST BOY IS _ON TOP _OF ME!_

As expected, Raven's powers acted violently towards her jumbled, albeit emotion-filled, thoughts. Her green attacker was suddenly thrown violently into the air.

"Dammit Rae!" the familiar voice screamed as it turned into a seagull.

_Hey_, Raven thought. _Shape-shifting powers? Oh shit! Beast Boy!_

Just as the dark empath cleared her thoughts, three teenagers (two boys and one girl) surrounded her yelling something about... dark powers?... Around their right hands, a sparkle appeared and... key-shaped... swords(?) materialized in their hands. Sensing that they were going to attack, Raven immediately jumped up and summoned her powers.

_Where the hell is the rest of the team. Or even Beast Boy?_

The silver-haired boy attacked first. Raven carefully noted that he attacked with skill and finesse, not brute strength. Easily dodging and blocking his blows, Raven teleported behind him and roundhouse kicked him, sending him to the ground.

"Anyone else?" Raven smirked.

The girl started charging. Raven, sensing her inexperience in battle, decided to take it easy on her. Before the girl could even raise her weapon, Raven gave her two sharp jabs In the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

The remaining brunette looked pissed. _Really_ pissed. His stance was on the offensive side, getting the entire look down by matching it with an equally ferocious glare. Striking with a speed that the naked human eye couldn't follow, Raven was thankful to Trigon for once that she had the speed and strength of a demon.

The battling duo exchanged their blows at an inhuman speed; the empath dealing out right hooks, uppercuts, and powerful kicks; the brunette stabbing, slashing, and shooting magic.

In seconds that seemed to be hours, the boy's blade finally met its target, giving Raven a deep gash on her arm.

_Argh!_ Raven thought. _I let my guard down, but never again. You want a fight? I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!_

The brunette, sensing a change in his enemy's behavior had no _idea_ what was coming next. As he tried to get in another lucky slash, Raven used her powers to latch onto his blade and flung it far out of reach. She looked straight into his eyes and removed her the magic ceiling her eyes. Her true eyes. The boy recoiled in shock as a...a... monstrosity loomed over him; grinning with sharp fangs and four red eyes.

~(*)~

Sora thought he was screwed. He'd take on anybody again. Marluxia, Xemnas, fake Ansem... Anybody (or Nobody) at all! Until a green superhero slammed his person onto the thing, sending it to the ground yelling, "Rachel Raven Roth! Snap outta it!"

The thing's eyes slowly faded away into two normal violet ones; teeth dulling into humanoid shapes. "G-Gar?" the she-thing said. Beast Boy smiled in relief causing Sora to becone extremely confused. The changeling exclaimed, "Oh boy Rae! I thought you were gonna blow up on me! I was all like, 'Oh shit! and stuff and then-"

The violet headed girl deadpanned, "You're on me Gar. Remember what just happened?"

Beast Boy jumped off the girl squeaking, "Sorry!"

Riku coughed and spat as he tried to get the sand out of his mouth, face, and hair. "Damn!" he said. "Those were pretty good moves! Argh. We've saved the world _three_ times and we still can't beat a random _girl_ that shows up from the middle of nowhere."

Kairi sat up on the sand, knees to her chest, retorting, "What's wrong with girls? Huh, Riku?"

~(*)~

Raven watched in amusement as the auburn haired girl started chasing the silverette.

"Hey... Rae?"

"Yeah?"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Ummm... Sorry for that... um... showdown stuff in the beginning. You guys didn't even feta proper greeting... Wait. You still don't know these guys..." The changeling turned and yelled at the squabbling duo and the brunette. "Hey! You guys! Come 'ere and meet my team members!"

Raven stared in confusion. "Beast Boy... Where is the rest of the team?"

Beast Boy gave her a confused look and pointed towards the sea. "What? They're on the beach. Y'know. Where you guys landed in the first place?"

Raven gaze followed Beast Boy's finger and winced as she spotted her teammates.

_Oh boy,_ she thought.

'Oh boy' was exactly right. Robin and Starfire were pinned underneath Cyborg. Facing each other. Thank Azar the boy wonder was out cold so he didn't have the obvious male reaction to his face being stuffed between Star's boobs. Starfire, on the other hand, was trying to get both of the unconscious boys off of her. Sadly, she couldn't move Cyborg without pushing Robin further into her lady parts, so she was stuck in quite the pickle.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"What?"

"Should we... go help them?"

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Lets wait until our lucky leader wakes up."

~(*)~

Luckily for Starfire, Cyborg woke up before the boy wonder could realize where he was. Otherwise... well... Raven didn't even want to think about that.

Beast Boy was now trying (and failing) to non-awkwardly introduce his teammates to his newfound friends.

"Well... um... This is Raven... Ya know... The person you kinda attacked earlier on... Yeah..."

Raven, seeing that Beast Boy wasn't exactly up to the task, she took the lead and smoothly introduced the Titans. "Well," she started, pointing towards the Tamaranean, "This is Starfire. She is an alien and not exactly aquatinted to the English language, so if you don't really understand her... don't worry; we've _all_ been there. Trust me."

Pointing towards Robin, the empath said, "This gelled hair kiddo over here is Robin, the boy wonder." Just to rile up her leader, she added, "He's the master of all martial arts, acrobatic feats, weaponry, detective skills, and traffic light colored costumes."

The boy wonder's indignant, "Hey!" was lost as Raven began to introduce Cyborg. "This here is Cyborg. His talents include ultimate tech know-how and the infamous cannon.

"I'm sure you already know me and Beast Boy so-" Raven was interrupted as Sora raised his hand. "Yes?" she deadpanned.

Sora gulped and peeped, "Uh... We don't really know about you... Care to explain your... powers?"

Raven sighed. She thought she would make it to the end without anybody asking her anything.

Beast Boy noticed Raven's troubled composure and said encouragingly, "C'mon Rae. You won't be judged. Look at me! I'm _green_!"

Raven's lips moved a fraction of an inch, hinting at a smile. "Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt... I'm Raven. My powers include teleportation, healing abilities, telekinesis, sensing emotions, well, basically things you would call 'dark powers'." Hesitating for a few seconds, she said, "I'm not going to allow my father to make me keep others in the dark about myself... My birth-father is Trigon." Waiting for some kind of reaction to continue on, Raven was only given three blank stares and four shocked ones. The three belonging to the Destiny Island trio and the others to her teammates, astounded she was so open about her past.

The empath explained, "Trigon is the the physical embodiment and creator of all things evil. A demon. You might know him as Satin or Lucifer. My mother was human. She... We haven't been in touch lately. Great backstory, huh?"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously as the reality of Raven's heritage sunk in with the trio.

Sora smiled once the initial shock was over and said, "Well, _I'm_ okay with it. It's not like we can choose who our parents. Anyways, you're half-human and anybody who's kind and cares for others, even Nobodies deserve to choose their own fate. Now that your introductions are over, let start with ours!

"I'm Sora! Keyblade wielder and magic extraordinaire!" said Sora, puffing out his chest in pride. Kairi giggled at his antics and stepped forward.

"I'm Kairi!" she smiled. "Keyblade wielder and girlfriend of this lovable idiot over here."

Sora grinned goofily and snuggled into her arm saying, "_Your_ lovable idiot."

Riku gagged and teased, "Ugh. This is introduction time. Not kissy-kissy feely time. Get a room if you guys _really_ want to do this now."

Pouting, Sora stuck his tongue out at the silverette and said, "Maybe I will!"

Kairi decided to interfere. "Hey... You guys? A little off topic here."

Riku grinned and said, "I'm Riku. Keyblade master and fully aquatinted to dark powers, much like Raven over here."

Beast Boy smiled. "Now that everybody's acquainted, who's up for dinner?"

~(*)~

**Ilixm: Yes. I'm still alive. God, I hate writers block... And piano exams... Sorry that this chappie was so short but... C'mon! Give me some credit!**

**Sora: Yeppers. *whispers* Lixlix sucks at fighting scenes, huh?**

**Beast Boy: Yeah! Like totally ultimately ****_sucks_****! Worse than Raven trying to have fun!**

**Sora/Ilixm: *sliently stares slightly behind Beast Boy***

**Beast Boy: ... She's behind me right...?**

**Raven: *demon eyes flash***

**Ilixm: *whispers to Sora* Bitch mode activate *boop*.**

**Beast Boy: Run run away! *dust trails appear***

**Ilixm: So... On that note... Review! I promise I don't bite... Seeya next time!**


	6. A New Adventure

**Ilixm: Hey ya! So I got some reviews! Yay! Unless you're a fellow ff author, you have no idea how much these mean to me! So keep on reviewing! I've decided to add in a little review reply mailbox at the end of every chappie so look out for that. Now Beast Boy, would you do the honors?**

**Beast Boy: Sure! Ilixm doesn't own any of the characters or places!**

**Sora: She only owns the plot... which is bad enough already...**

**Ilixm: *thinks about owning KH* Yeah... *shudders* If I owned the series, I'd have screwed up the plot from the first second... So let's all rejoice and read on!**

6. A New Adventure

*~(?)~*

From the shadows, a glowing white eye stood eerily and stared at a large hologram. The figure watched while digitally generated flames crackled lively as eight teens socialized and joked with everybody (some more than others).

"Hmph. Children these days... Always living in a fairytale, and _always_ too good to truly last forever."

Turning its face towards a certain boy wonder, the figure chucked and chided, "Oh dear Robin... How sad it is to see you... cavorting around with these _cretins_ when you can do oh so much _better_."

The figure turned yet again, this time facing the dark empath, an evil smirk tugging at its lips. "Raven... I was... surprised to say the least. Defeating your father? _Very_ impressive. But I'm sure that once I'm done with you and your friends... Well, let's just say you won't _need_ them anymore."

*~(Beach [Play Island])~*

Raven smiled as Beast Boy was hit by an incoming paopu fruit, courtesy of Sora. _At least_, she thought, _he has somebody that he can relate to now. Now I'll have to deal with two jokesters now... Oh well; if he's happy, I'm happy._

Suddenly, the empath sensed a presence that chilled her to the bone. Instinctively, she whipped around, eyes scanning the horizon for anything she deemed 'out of place'. Beast Boy's ears pricked as he too noticed what Raven had. As both he and the empath suddenly became quiet and alert, the rest of the teens went still and edgy.

"Do you feel like somebody's watching us?" Raven asked dangerously.

The teens looked around uneasily, the remains of their feast forgotten. Three keyblades flashed into existence, in hopes of warding off or scaring away the unknown spy.

Sora nervously gulped and said, "I... I think we should go talk to King Mickey about this... Something... just doesn't feel right."

As if on cue, a lone train topped with a wizard hat emerged from a portal of light, rolling on tracks that looked like greenish-blue lasers.

"..." Sora mind processed the magical-themed train stationed in front of him. "Or Yen Sid. That's totally fine by me."

Raven eyed the train in distaste and suspicion. "Are you sure this is safe?" As the DI trio nodded alongside her two accomplished gamer teammates, the empath sighed, muttering, "Oh joy. Being sucked into a video game based universe, heeled in the stomach by Star, and _now_, stepping into a magical train, coming straight out of nowhere, which will supposedly whisk us somewhere to talk with Disney characters. This is _soooo_ my day."

Boarding the train, she said, "So? What are we waiting for? Let's go."

The rest of the teens, following her example, excitingly chattering about new worlds, mysteries, and most importantly, a new adventure.

~(*)~

"This is what Roxas called the 'ghost train'. Ya know. When he was in the data Twilight Town. Later on, when he woke Sora up, porcupine hair over there used this to visit the Mysterious Tower, along with Donald and Goofy." Beast Boy said softly, for it was only meant for Raven's ears. The empath listened solemnly as she was filled in on the entire series. As she filed the information in her long-term memory, she was itching to ask the changeling a certain question.

"Hey... Where is this Roxas now?"

Beast Boy's eyes saddened as he whispered, "He's one with Sora. Same with Kairi and Naminé. Nobodies... are a half of their Somebody. Roxas and Naminé are super special kinds of Nobodies. Usually, when a person with a strong heart dies, that person is seperated into a Nobody and a Heartless, the heart the Heartless and the body and soul the Nobody. If both are defeated, they join together and the Somebody is brought back to life. Only the people with the strongest hearts can create a Nobody with a human form. Roxas and Naminé are super special because their Somebodies continued to exist when they were still alive, which isn't supposed to happen. They also had feelings and emotions, something that'a basically impossible for any other Nobody. When the Somebodies join the Nobodies, they create a whole Somebody, in this case Kairi and Sora, at the expense of the the Nobodies, Roxas and Naminé, sacrificing their physical bodies."

Raven solemnly pondered all the information she was taking in. Her mood slightly perked as she realized something Beast Boy may have missed. "You said that they sacrificed their physical bodies... Right?" Beast Boy carefully nodded. The empath barreled on, whispering, "They didn't sacrifice their personalities, souls, self-consciousness, whatever you want to call it. That means that they still exist, even if only occupying a small fraction of Kairi and Sora's hearts. So in theory... we could always find a way to revive them."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, but dimmed a little as he said, "Let's keep this to ourselves for now. I don't want to give them any false hope; especially if Roxas and Naminé can see the world through Kairi and Sora."

Raven silently stared straight into Beast Boy's eyes, making him feel as if she was staring into the depths of his soul. The changeling stared right back at her, seeing only agreement, sadness, and... fondness? He ignored the last part, thinking that all the soul searching stuff was really getting to him.

Breaking the self-declared staring contest, Beast Boy concluded, "So yeah. That covers basically everything."

Raven officially ended their conversation with a curt nod, settling herself to watch the Northern Lights out of the star-shaped windows.

~(*)~

After many hours of nonstop movement and idle conversation, the train slowly came to a stop. The large group of teens excitedly scrambled to explore the new world, save a few certain persons.

Beast Boy and Cyborg displayed the most enthusiasm, nearly trampling their peers on the way out, searching for hidden chests and reliving their childhood memories. "Oh man!" Cyborg cried. "Found another one grass stain! Ooh! A potion! Suck on that boy!"

Beast Boy pouted saying, "Heeeeeeey! It's not fair! You have the entire cheat handbook in your hard drive! Plus, I don't have a built-in lock pick with me!"

Cyborg smirked, opening another chest. "Better hurry up BB! Imma get all of them at this rate!"

Sora and Riku decided to join in the contest, opening multiple chests with ease using their keyblades, which only left the poor changeling biting the dust. Kairi and Starfire settled next to Raven, watching the way the empath smiled whenever Beast Boy pouted at the others. Starfire squealed, "Oh! I knew you have the feelings for Beast Boy!"

Just as Raven tried to protest the alien's beliefs, Kairi shushed her saying, "Awwwww... It seems like true love! Like me and Sora..." Trailing off, she smiled and looked at Sora. As if he sensed his sweetheart's attention, he turned around and grinned goofily, accidentally tripping Beast Boy with his forgotten keyblade.

Raven smirked at the changeling as he got up from his faceplant. Seeing that he had a bloody nose (probably broken) the changeling rushed over to said empath, pointing frantically to his wounded appendage. As she complied to his wishes, healing his nose, Raven rolled her eyes at the carelessness of her teammate.

The two other girls watched the whole exchange, grinning the whole way through. Raven, sensing their amusement turned to face them once Beast Boy was gone. She deadpanned, "What? I just healed his face."

"You two are just so _cute_ together!" Kairi gushed.

"Yes! You two are the 'birds of love'!" Starfire excitedly chirped.

Raven felt a major headache starting in her forehead, thinking, _One Starfire is already a handful. But two?! Azar forbid._

To get away from the two redheads, Raven enveloped all the competing boys in her dark powers, dropping them at the tower's doorstep. Glaring dangerously, she growled, "In. Now." The bickering boys, Robin, and the personality twins meekly obeyed her command, Raven forcibly closing the great doors behind them.

~(*)~

**Ilixm: So hi. If any of you really do read these intros and outtros, you'd know that I will now be putting a review reply here so... let's go.**

Guest: Yes. I know I might have let Riku go down too quickly... but I had a little grudge about him beating my Roxy up. But it's ok 'cause I'm over that now. Thanks for reviewing!

Princess Unikitty: Wow. Do I now have a daily chappie review now? Anyways, in regards to BB getting a weapon, no I'm not gonna throw a keyblade at him. It's just that the game series already has enough of them. The same goes for the rest of the TT members. For Beast Boy's outfit... C'mon! He needs to be able to impress his lady friend... Right? Ok. Maybe there was a bit of fangirling in the equation. And for the magnet thing, I can't goddamn find the freakin' thing! Wanna point it out for me? (Yes, I'm using an iPhone, and it sucks like hell.) Anyways, thanks for all the corrections and compliments. I'll try to do better next time. I really appreciate all your reviews!

**Ilixm: So you see? I'll answer any questions and whatnot. Oh yes. Can you guess the villain? It's pretty obvious though...*stares pointedly at Raven***

**Raven: *sigh* Review and whatever. Bye.**


	7. Onwards!

**Ilixm: Sup! Geez... These updates really are spontaneous. I dunno. It's like I have an idea, then I don't. It's frikin' killing me!**

**Beast Boy: God. It's so hard to be you. Ya know. School and all that.**

**Ilixm: Shut up. Robin?**

**Robin: This is a disclaimer. Ilixm here only owns the plot. *mutters* A crappy one at that.**

**Ilixm: Yes. Thank you. Now... shall we begin?**

7. Onwards!

*~(Mysterious Tower)~*

Beast Boy panted as he slowly (but surely) climbed the multitude of stairs leading to the top of the tower.

"Duuuuude! How many more freaking stairs are we gonna hafta climb?"

Raven sighed as Sora began giving the changeling encouragements like, "It's not _that_ far!" and, "Almost there!" Robin was extremely pissed due to the fact that his training exercises didn't seem to make a dent in Beast Boy's laziness. To Raven's chagrin, said teammate kept on whining and complaining. After what seemed to be hours, the group finally reached the top, Riku exclaiming, "Thank Kingdom Hearts!" That earned him a few nasty glares, totally ignored of course.

Kairi rolled her eyes, pushing past the testosterone-filled crowd. Opening the door, she silently gestured for her fellow female comrades, Raven and Starfire safely slipping through the crowd, unnoticed by the boys. Their mission was compromised, however, when Cyborg heard the click of a door lock and two pairs of giggles.

"Uh, guys?" Sadly, the others were too busy getting into a staring contest. Finally fed up, Cyborg yelled, "GUYS!"

This luckily got all the boys' attention and allowed them to notice the absence of their female companions.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Hey... Where did the girls go?"

Robin, being the detective he was, tested the doorknob, finding it was locked. "Hmmmm. I think they went through here and locked the door..."

Sora chuckled and summoned his keyblade saying, "Psh. This baby can open anything _and_ everything." Pointing the Kingdom Key towards the door, a beam of light shot out of it, causing the door to violently swing open and noisily banged against the adjacent wall. Seven shocked heads swiveled around, curious to see what has caused all the ruckus.

Seeing who some of these faces belonged to, Sora quickly dashed behind Riku and pushed him forwards.

"Ah... The young keybearer and master has finally returned." Yen Sid paused and said, "What's this? New visitors, I see. Come in. I've been expecting you."

The group slowly and nervously approached the long table, relaxing a little seeing as the girls were safely standing by the Disney trio-Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey.

Beast Boy nervously grinned. "Heh. Hey guys..."

~(*)~

Yen Sid grimly looked at all of the young adults. "It has come to my attention that the Heartless rate has risen in the worlds. More so than what I have ever expected."

Mickey stepped forward and cleared his throat saying, "I've also noticed a weird prickle on my neck when I'm alone... Like something's watching me..."

Riku grimly said, "Same here. Well, at least for those two." He gestured in Beast Boy and Raven's general direction.

The king looked at the two new people and asked, "How do you notice this?"

Raven slowly deadpanned, "Beast Boy has animal senses and I have... special dark powers. I suspect that the presence in only obvious to some. Like those who are animals or have a special power."

"Hmmmm..." Goofy said, "If all the worlds are in trouble, I think we should go and help 'em! Like... uh... usin' the Gummi Ship to hop ta other worlds an' keepin' the Heartless population in check!"

Donald nodded his head excitedly, agreeing with his clumsy friend. "Yeah! Let's go and kick some Heartless butt!"

Just before the whole group rampaged out of the room, Mickey yelled, "Wait!"

The small mob screeched to a stop and did a one-eighty.

Mickey chuckled. "Hehheh. Sorry for stopping y'all, but I think it's best if y'guys stop by Disney Castle to prepare for your mission! I can tell that lots of y'all don't even own weapons!"

Beast Boy's eyes shone. "You really mean it?"

Mickey happily nodded.

"Awwwww sweet! I always wanted to meet Disney people!"

Raven hid a hint of a smile as the led the newly expanded group down the stairs.

~(*)~

**Ilixm: Haaaaaa... Sorry for being so late. Writer's block, extracurricular activities, school work, and sports _definitely_ don't mix. And I know there's no mushy gushy love stuff yet, but I don't like to put up like five chappies and then throw them into marriage the next one. Sooo...**

**Beast Boy: Review! I love yo faces!**

**Ilixm: And special thanks to DarkflowerofTc, Kingdom Link 89, Ocean's Oracion, Princess Unikitty, raven leveau, tmp1114, and . for favoriting and/or following my humble story. Toodles!**


	8. A Somebody's Nobody

**Ilixm: Sorry the last chappie was so short, but it was kinda just like a filler.**

** Finn: So here's a new chapter. Just for you guys! **

**Ilixm: Finn! Go back to Ooo! I'm sure FP is waiting for you. **

**Beast Boy: Yeah, cuz I'm way hotter than you.**

** Beast Boy/Finn: *starts brawling***

** Raven: *rolls eyes* Boys will be boys. This is a disclaimer. Ilixm only owns the plot. Don't steal it. **

**Ilixm: Yes. Thanks very much for that. Let's go!**

8. A Somebody's Nobody

*~(Ghost Train)~*

Though the train was spacious and large, Raven couldn't help but to feel a little cramped. As the outside view and conversation flew past, the empath couldn't help but to think of returning home.

_ Well_, she thought, _we can help these people and nothing would be wrong. Then again, we would be risking our lives but... that's nothing new. Hmmmm. Let's stay for a while and see what we can do to help._

With her decision standing strong in her mind, the empath decided to go around and mingle. Apparently, the two redheads had shoved all the boys (including those boy of the same species) away from the front it the train (_No wonder it was so crampe_d).

The empath cautiously approached the self-dubbed 'twins' as they seemed to giggle and whisper 'girl talk' amongst themselves. As she neared the two girls, she caught snatches of, "Oh! Him?!" and, "Awwww! That is of the cute!" along with dollops of girly-girly emotions.

_ Wonderful_, Raven thought sarcastically.

"Oh! Hey Raven! Get over here!" Kairi yelled, waving her arms above her head.

Raven cringed as all of the train's occupants' attentions were directed to her. Seeing as the girls (well, at least two) were probably going to talk up a storm, the boys retreated even further towards the end of the train.

Kairi and Starfire scooted over to make room for Raven-even though they had plenty.

"Hello Raven! We were just doing the talking of the boys. Would you like to join us?" Starfire inquired.

Seeing as she didn't really have a choice, Raven put on her best emotionless face and stiffly nodded.

The Tamaranian's face lit up with joy as she squealed, "Oh, splendid!"

Kairi giggled when she saw Raven's stoic expression. "What's the matter? Can't talk about boys?"

Raven scoffed. "We're in a enclosed space full of testosterone filled males. _I_ for one think that's bad enough without stroking their egos enough to fill the rest of the space in here."

The auburn headed girl thought for a moment. She shrugged and said, "Well, what would you like to talk about?"

Raven lamely answered, looking out the window, "Well... um... Weapons?"

Starfire looked confused. "Isn't discussing the objects of violence considered a 'manly thing'?"

The dark empath did a double take, staring blankly at Starfire. Sighing, she said, "I really have to get you to stop watching all those damn reality TV shows."

It was now Kairi's turn to stare at Raven. "Reality TV shows?"

Raven instantly told Kairi not to worry about it, seeing that she obviously had never even seen a television before.

"Uh," Starfire started, "Should we do the changing of the subject?"

"Yeah Star. Let's."

After that, the girls leisurely chatted about their past experiences. Until the got to Raven. To be more specific, when she defeated her father. It wasn't too bad until she got to the part about Beast Boy's lucky penny.

"Awww! That's so sweet..." Kairi trailed off thinking about her own special moments with a certain somebody.

This time, Raven managed to keep a blush off her face and said, "It was just for good luck."

Starfire smiled. "I thought you had dropped it when you... became the portal."

A light dusting of red appeared on the empath's cheeks. "Ah? O-oh. I kinda went back afterwards and got it..."

The two redheads smirked knowingly, giving Raven the shivers. She sighed, "Let's just change the subject."

*~(Dive Into the Heart [Sora])~*

Roxas stared off into the seeming endless darkness, sitting on the Station that represented his heart.

_How ironic_, he thought, _I'm just a Nobody... But I still have my memories..._

The dual-blade wielder walked past the almost perfect replica of his face, finding what he called his 'friend circles'. The little circles weren't only there to show who was closest to his so called heart, they kept him from forgetting what really mattered to him. Standing in the center, Roxas slowly turned, recalling all of the names and memories.

Axel. Xion. Sora (he smirked a little at that one). Hayner and the gang. And... Naminé.

Roxas sighed. He felt like he was going crazy. In the beginning, the mosaics of his friends somewhat comforted him, but now, seeing through Sora's eyes, the world was changing. Even now, he was going on some other adventure with a new friend group.

_ Wonderful_.

Roxas took the spiral staircase to a higher platform that led to a new platform, this time showcasing three wayfinders; one blue, one green, one orange. Since most people only went through their Dive Into the Heart once, Roxas felt it was safe to personalize the platform as his own.

A huge flat-screen tv floated in midair, just a bit off the platform. That was where Roxas watched things. Not common shows though. What was special was that he could see the world through Sora's eyes; not that his somebody really noticed. Heck. Roxas' Somebody couldn't even feel his presence in his own heart! Anyways, he could hear and see everything the brunette did.

The rest of the space was pretty much unused, save for a bed, a stuffed Bond of Flame, clothes (mostly shirts and pants) stuffed into a chest, and his trademark fish lamp.

With nothing left to do, Roxas decided to dangle his legs off the side of the platform and stare at the animated screen.

~(*)~

**Ilixm: Finally! An insight on the Nobody! **

**Roxas: It's about time... **

**Ilixm: Yeah yeah. So, special thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for favoriting and following this story! And for the rest of you, review! Love yo faces! Now, here's the mailbox!**

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Yes! Weapons! Anyways, thanks for all the story compliments and comments. They really made my day! The villain probably won't appear again for another 2-3 chapters so... Yeah.

**Ilixm: So there! If you have any cool weapon suggestions go ahead and leave it in the review section. See you next chapter!**


	9. All Geared Up

**Ilixm: Hey y'all! So since the three to four update thing isn't really working out for me, imma start weekly updates. It's a much nicer deadline. Isn't it? **

**Starfire: Oh yes! It is extremely marvelous!**

** Ilixm: See? Starfire agrees! Anyways, Star?**

** Starfire: Ilixm does not own any of the characters or the settings of this story. She owns only the plot, so please do not do the stealing of it! *smile* **

**Ilixm: Now that's over with... Onwards ho! **

9. All Geared Up

*~(Disney Castle)~*

The magic train slowly screeched to a stop. Mickey and the gang was pushed out first, everybody else seeing that Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto were waiting patiently outside. Pluto took advantage of the confusion that followed by jumping on the unsuspecting king and sloppily licking him.

"H-hey boy! I missed you too!" Mickey said between chuckles.

Donald, on the other hand, wasn't looking too good. In his mind, Daisy+coming back super late from the supposed return time = Angry Daisy. And when Angry Daisy showed up, it was best to run.

"Donald! Where have you been all this time? I was waiting for you right here! What _were_ you doing?"

The Royal Magician gulped and hid behind Sora. Daisy was not amused.

"Donald! Get back here right now!" the countess yelled, chasing said duck around the train platform.

Mickey shook his head as Pluto's assault stopped. Once he was freed, he ran over to Minnie and hugged her.

Riku smirked and commented, "Ah, young love..."

Of course, the boy wonder had to point something out ("I'm pretty sure you weren't born a hundred years ago. Though that would explain your hair..."). As a reward, he got a bonk on the head with the Way to Dawn.

The rest of the group was throughly enjoying themselves, newly introduced or not. Once all greetings (and arguments) were said and done, Mickey went over to the queen and countess, quickly telling them about the Titans' lack of weaponry. Queen Minnie smiled, "Well, we have quite the array of weapons in our back room and us Disney folks never really do get into fights... Well, what's ours is yours, so feel free to take what you want! The back room is located at Disney Castle so come along now!"

The short queen led the way, her loving king beside her. As the small mob strolled through Disney Town, famous characters greeted them like Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Horace Horsecollar. Beast Boy and Cyborg were definitely fangirling at this point, taking in the sights ("Ooh! A Disney ice-cream shop?! Cool!").

_Oh Azar_, Raven mentally groaned. _It's like I stepped into Happy's domain... Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't helping at all, too._

Starfire, on the other hand, was throughly enjoying herself, dragging Robin around as she zipped around store booths. Since Sora and the gang was pretty much used to being around Disney characters pretty much all the time, they just leisurely walked together - making the occasional joke or poking fun at each other's egos.

Raven sighed. _It's going to be one of those days... _

Once the mob of teens and Disney characters reached the castle, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy comically pushed open the huge doors - refusing to let any of the ladies or guests lift a finger. This took quite some time and the others resorted to staring blankly onto space as the Disney trio did their best.

Once the door was open, Goofy smiled and said, "Whatcha waiting for? C'mon!"

*~(Dive Into the Heart [Kairi])~*

Naminé stared out of her large window. The Nobody blankly watched the scenery move around as her Other looked around. Life in Kairi's head was _boring_, albeit peaceful.

_At least this room looks like my old one in the mansion... _she thought. _Well, almost. _

The room was very much like the one she previously lived in; the very furniture was left in their rightful places. But ever since she was born and left to explore the worlds, Naminé brought back bits and pieces of her personal souvenirs. For example, on the wall, life-size keyblade replicas hung from it - the Kingdom Key, Way to Dawn, and Oathkeeper included. Also, the walls were covered with portraits of the people and places she held close to her 'heart'. Roxas was in many of them, as was Axel. What stood out the most was that the marble floor was now checkered with black square tiles.

For Naminé, black wasn't a evil color, nor was Kairi harboring the darkness inside her. In the worlds, balance was always needed. You couldn't have light without dark and vise versa. Black kept Roxas at the front of her mind. Also, the blonde was getting seriously tired of looking at white the whole damn time.

*~(Disney Castle)~*

Beast Boy grinned as he grabbed Starfire and Cyborg, dragging them in front of the huge audience chamber doors.

"Selfie!" he yelled, taking at least fifty or more snaps with his iPhone. You know, just in case the last forty-nine made him look nasty.

Sora and his gang was especially confused. "Selphie?" Kairi asked.

Raven facepalmed. "If you're done messing with the world order, Beast Boy, let's go get our weapons."

~(*)~

The group trotted down the long hallway leading up to Mickey's throne. The king walked straight up to it and flicked a switch underneath the throne's armrest.

Leading the rest down, Mickey went up to the Cornerstone of Light, pressing a button hidden on the ornate pedestal. Sora shook his head. "What other hidden rooms do you have in this castle?"

King Mickey chuckled as a slab of stone slid out of the way to reveal a brightly lit room.

Queen Minnie answered Sora's question saying, "Well, since the Cornerstone is here protecting Disney Town and Castle, we've never had the chance to use them, much less learn how to. Truthfully, only Donald, Mickey, and Goofy use weapons. And even they don't need to come down here! So really, take whatever you want."

All five Titans filed into the room, the rest following close behind.

Sora, seeing the wide array of weapons, did a double take in shock. "If I wasn't a keyblade wielder... this would be heaven."

Robin and Cyborg immediately ran to the nearest swords and tested them out. Raven teleported to the nearest kunais, Starfire flew to the nunchuck section, and Beast Boy dashed to the chakrams.

After Raven was done looking around, she nearly lost her head. The changeling who almost inflicted the damage nearly lost his too. Luckily, Starfire and Cyborg was close enough to grab their respective friends and drag them in the opposite direction.

~(*)~

If all the worlds weren't in trouble, the Titans and Destiny trio would still be toying with potions and weapons. To compensate for the lack of time, the Trio shoved all the potions, elixirs, ethers, and tents they could get their hands on.

The Titans took a little more time getting their things together. Starfire decided to bring along a pair of retractable nunchucks, realistic-looking flames engraved on the side of them. Just because she knew Robin was extremely worried for her safety, she brought along four throwing knives.

Beast Boy decided to take a small, pure gold chakram so he could wear it inconspicuously as a bracelet. The changeling also put on a pair of bagh nakh as he reasoned that anything other than close combat wasn't his forte. Plus, it would just get in the way of his shape shifting.

Robin and Cyborg both brought scimitars, Cyborg's with a dark blue hilt, and Robin's with a dark red one.

Raven decided to go all out. Hidden in the back pockets of her shorts, a pair of push daggers rested, along with two five-pointed shruiken. For all to see, a silver recurve bow set, complete with arrows, was strapped to her back in a inky indigo quiver. The demoness turned and grinned at her comrades. "Let's roll."

~(*)~

**Ilixm: One day late! Woo! You gotta give me at least that much credit... Anyways, here's the mailbox!**

Antex-The-Legendary-Zoroark: Why thank you! Making my day one little review at a time... ;)

**Naminé: And that's it for today everybody! Don't forget to review!**

**Ilixm: Special thanks goes to dj25taz for the author favorite and alert! Seeya in the next chapter!**


	10. What?

**Ilixm: Aaaaand... We're back! Thank you guys for all the love given to this story! Every single review, follow, and/or favorite is throughly appreciated! **

**Donald: *whisper* Maybe too much appreciation...**

** Roxas: *glares at Donald* Nothing much to say otherwise- **

**Beast Boy: Except the disclaimer! **

**Ilixm: Who didn't get a turn yet? **

**Goofy: Oh gawrsh. I think that's me! Ilixm doesn't own them there characters in any way, shape, or size. How'd I do? **

**Ilixim: Wonderful! Now, on with the story! **

10. What?

*~(Audience Chamber)~*

The king stopped the group, yet again, as they neared the exit.

"Just before ya guys leave, we have another present for ya!" Mickey happily said.

Riku raised an eyebrow at Goofy and Donald, but, as he noticed they both had dumbfounded looks, he too had no idea what was going on.

King Mickey led the group down the hallway, continuing on to the end. An elevator door was stationed there, ornate sparkles carved into its corners. At first glance, the elevator looked like it could barely fit Pete in there, much less a bunch of teens and their tour guides. In reality, once you got inside, he elevator would definitely fit Pete, Oogie Boogie, and Ursula, leaving some room to spare for a Large Body heartless.

Inside, the elevator's walls was covered completely with mirrors which endlessly reflected the group dozens upon dozens of times. As the metal room slowly descended, of course, elevator music was playing.

_In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_

Oddly enough, the tune was extremely catchy and stuck in the the minds of the Destiny Island trio. Beast Boy and Cyborg, on the other hand got goosebumps and chills up their spines. Even Beast Boy's animal side reacted, making the hairs on his arms and neck stand straight up.

Robin and Raven curiously observed their two teammates due to the weird aura they were radiating. Starfire was not as worried, knowing enough Kingdom Hearts soundtrack music from passing the duo's game room every once in a while. The Tamaranean quickly explained to Raven, said empath quirking an eyebrow in moderate surprise.

_ Oh well. What surprises me is that it didn't surprise me, _Raven thought.

The empath shrugged at Starfire. She didn't have the time to worry about such frivolous details.

"Ding!" The elevator slowly came to a halt, doors soon following its lead and sliding open.

The queen and king quickly ushered everybody out. Donald wasn't too happy though. Considering that he was the closest to the doors, the poor duck was shoved out first.

"Hey!" he complained, "What's the big ide-... Whoa..." As he (and the rest of the group) looked around, they realized that there was a huge Gummi ship right in front of them. The ship's main color theme was a sleek black with blue and gold lines outlining the cockpits (five to be exact). If you thought Sora's old Gummi ship was awesome, think again. With this baby now on the market, even Cyborg was ready to trade in the T-Ship for this mode of transportation.

"Aw man!" he exclaimed, "Let's go check it out!" The mob of teens immediately ran up to the Gummi ship's entrance, leaving the Disney guys biting their dust.

Gummi ships normally contained barely enough room for five people. This one, however, was huge, containing enough space for seven small bedrooms, a kitchen, two restrooms, and a large control room that provided enough seats for everyone present. Not to mention that there was an upper level where the five cockpits were the split second it took for the teenage mob to enter the ship, already half of it was explored by Beast Boy, randomly grabbing and dragging friends to take selfies all over the place. Cyborg took to examining the ship's mainframe. Apparently, mashing random buttons was 'furthering his knowledge' on the strangely familiar piece of technology. As most of the teens already knew, technology didn't really appreciate getting ten million separate commands in five seconds. So, the mainframe did what pissed mainframes do, and shut completely down.

"Oh snaps bro!" Beast Boy exclaimed, oblivious to Cyborg's negative predicament.

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "Great. And we haven't even flown the damn thing yet."

"Um... No problem guys!" Cyborg nervously smiled, "I have just the thing to fix it at home!" He stared pointedly at Raven.

"So let me guess," the empath deadpanned, "You want me to open up another portal just so you can get a stupid tool?"

"But Raven..." He looked pleadingly at said teen and gave a pair of puppy eyes.

Raven still didn't seem like she was going to relent, so Cyborg slyly said, "Well then, I guess you don't mind if I tell BB over here about your secret CR-"

Before Cyborg could finish, Raven wrapped her dark energy around his mouth and hissed, "Okay! Okay. I'll do it. But pull one more stunt like that and I'll tell Bee about _your_ little secret too."

Luckily, no one noticed the little exchange, and instead, was attracted to the electric-less mess of a mainframe.

Donald rushed in at the commotion and nearly had a heart attack. "Wak! What's the big idea?" Seeing as Cyborg had the only guilty face, the duck angrily stomped towards him, scolding, "You big palooka! How is the ship supposed to fly without a mainframe?!"

Cyborg backed up and gulped. Trying to atone himself, he said, "I-I have something back home I can use! Don't worry 'bout it! Raven?"

"On it," she replied.

_Oookay... Opening a portal in three...two...one!... What?_

A portal did open, but for an alarmingly short time, as it seemed to implode. The result was one demoness thrown across the room, said teen crashing into the Kingdom Key bearer, and creating a small crater as the pair was chucked out of the ship and onto the launchpad.

"Oof!" Sora grunted as his body acted to be Raven's cushion.

The empath didn't seem to be better off than the brunette, trying to comprehend what just occured. Beast Boy and Kairi came flying out of the ship. They kneeled next to their respective friends, Beast Boy asking, "What happened?"

The empath took a moment before answering, "I... don't know..."

~(*)~

** Ilixm: Well _that_ took forever. Sorry guys. Apparently all school days after spring break means, "Let's dump all the freaking projects on students and give them a day to finish all of them!" Also, anybody boarding the pity train for Raven and Sora?**

** Raven: Hmph. I don't appreciate being blasted. At all. Anyways, your readers probably have been reading other fanfictions...**

**Ilixm: *pouts*Kudos to you if you caught the PewDiePie reference! *ahem* Continuing on to the mailbox**.

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Why, thank you! And don't worry; I think the storyline will get very interesting indeed. ;)

ultima-owner: Thanks!

dj25taz: Yes. Mwahahahahahaha!

** Ilixm: Special thanks goes out to UknownHero for following and favoriting this story! That's all for now... Bye bye! :3**


End file.
